A Confused Beginning
by jeenybeeny
Summary: In which Sanada likes Echizen and Echizen is the root of all problems. Ends up being OT3. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Sanada didn't know what to do with the boy. He really didn't. It had only been a few days since he lost to the brat, but he really felt no regret. There had been the initial shock, the disappointment for not being able to keep his promise to Yukimura, but the actual match was not something he could regret. Rather, he looked back at it and couldn't stop labeling it as his most exhilarating match yet. But the scariest of all was that Sanada wanted to see the little brat. He kept trying to tell himself that it was for more tennis…but….he was having a hard time convincing himself. The emperor of Rikkai Dai never had difficulties in making decisions. It also didn't help that the thought of the brat calling Tezuka "_Buchou" _made his kendo game all that more intense. For once in his life, Sanada was thankful for his naturally stoic face and nature. At least it wouldn't show when Echizen kept running through his mind.

Yukimura noticed something was off about Sanada. Normally, Sanada would have been furious about losing Kanto for weeks, but he didn't seem to be affected by it. Furthermore, he noticed that Sanada's lips and eyes had been twitching ever so slightly and quite often at that. It was almost like his face wanted to smile, but didn't quite know how. Yukimura was thoroughly amused and curious as well. He stored it away in his brain and made a mental note to ask Fuji about it. After all, that guy noticed everything about everyone.

Fuji ended his phone call with a smile and a glint in his eyes. If any of his teammates were around they would have recognized that smile. Unfortunately for them, they would have no warning before Fuji hit them. And it was true—Fuji had been noticing some interesting behaviors around his own teammates lately as well. Well, around one particular teammate anyway. It was hard to tell because the brat was, well, a brat, but he had become increasingly bratty of late. Fuji decided to watch the boy for a bit longer and then tell Yukimura what he saw.

Echizen was bored. Ridiculously, mind-bogglingly, immensely bored. Buchou was still away in Germany and he wanted someone to play. Not just anyone, he wanted a Buchou-esque player to play against. He missed that feeling. The Monkey King wouldn't work—even if he was a captain, he was just way too…weird. Oishi fukubuchou didn't work either, he was too much of a mother hen. Tachibana from Fudomine? Nope, didn't know him well enough. All the others weren't deemed interesting enough for inclusion into the list. He knew he could have played with his senpai-tachi if he wanted a strong player, but he wanted someone who would drive him to his limits while being completely serious. His senpais were just so strange. Echizen wouldn't have minded playing that one guy from Rikkai Dai again. Sanada was it? When he played at Kanto he was serious about winning and didn't try to talk one's ears off. Meh. For now he'd just beat everyone on the school team and "_mada mada dane"_ everyone to vent. Echizen smiled.

Fuji, the ever-observant Fuji, noticed all of this. He noticed that Echizen was strangely telling everyone they had lots more to work on and that he kept playing as if he was trying to reach something. Even if Echizen wasn't quite sure, Fuji knew that Echizen's body craved to be pushed to the limits like in his match with Sanada. That gave Fuji an idea. He would call Yukimura up and ask to set up a practice match between the two schools. And they would be sure to pair the two up to see what would happen. Fuji gave his most mischievous grin yet. Yukimura was pleased. Fuji had suggested an interesting idea and an even better plan to test this idea. As a bonus, they would be able to practice their skills as well. But the real objective was known to Fuji and Yukimura alone—to see why the boys were acting weird and to see if their hypothesis was correct. Well, they had a pretty good idea of what the results were going to be, but it would be amusing to see the outcome.

Sanada was suspicious. When one had Yukimura for a captain, it was something you learned or you just wouldn't. You also learned the warning signs; otherwise, it would be too late. And Yukimura had that gleam in his eyes. That one gleam that meant he was plotting something. Sanada let out a sigh and resigned himself to whatever Yukimura was planning. He knew if Yukimura really wanted something to happen, it would and there was nothing he could do about it. He could only pray that it wouldn't be too embarrassing. Rather, he should probably concentrate on the practice match between Seigaku and Rikkai Dai. This was a chance to redeem themselves from the Kantou match. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

"_No this is not a chance to see Echizen, it's a chance to play __tennis__"_ he thought, but his eyes and lips gave a telltale twitch that showed he was happy. Yukimura noticed it of course, he knew Sanada too well. And if Sanada was interested in someone from Seigaku, it could only be the brat, even if he was a little young. Yukimura decided to keep this from Fuji, he'd let Fuji find this one out on his own. He just hoped he would be there when Fuji started manhandling Sanada for being interested in the baby of Seigaku.

Echizen was ecstatic, on the inside. Rikkai Dai was coming over for a match and that meant that he might have a chance to play Sanada again. He had played tennis with Monkey King the day before, but it just wasn't the same. All the "ore-sama's" and "the winner will be me" got annoying once in awhile. But it was entertaining to poke fun at the Monkey King's eccentricities. Anyways, he would finally be getting a decent match where someone acted normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Oops, forgot the disclaimer again. Prince of Tennis isn't mine; I just like making the characters do my bidding. Teehee.

Oh, and Tezuka is OC in this story.

* * *

The Rikkai Dai team stepped off of their bus and stepped foot on Seigaku home land. After some greetings, people paired off into their groups or pairs to start their matches. Sanada looked across the court to look at a certain short, cocky brat. Sanada's face finally broke into a small grin. It was beginning. The match that he had wanted to play again was finally starting. If Sanada could have read minds, he would have known that Echizen was thinking the same thing.

Sanada lost again; this time it went into a tiebreaker, but he still lost. It had been a good match, but tiresome for both. After all, in tennis one should give it their all. Echizen could barely stand again. They both came up to the net and shook hands before Echizen started leaning towards him. Did Echizen want to tell him "_mada mada dane" _again? But no, his body was going limp. Sanada was worried; he hadn't done anything to make the brat this way, right? Was Echizen sick? Then he heard a snore. The little brat had fallen asleep on him! After all, their match had been just as intense and it had even gone into a tiebreaker. It was understandable that Echizen fell asleep when Sanada himself was feeling rather tired. At least he was okay, but the fact that he was worrying about Echizen was worrisome. For now, Sanada picked the boy up and carried him in his arms. The best he could do was lay Echizen on a bench and use Echizen's jacket as a pillow. The rest of the guys were done with their matches, but were still rallying back and forth. When Sanada walked by though, they all noticed him—including a certain blue-eyed tensai. Momoshiro's jaw dropped and a well-hit ball flew into his big mouth while Inui mishit his serve. Renji couldn't stop himself from saying "_There was a 98% chance that you would be startled and that it would throw off your game."_ Even Marui dropped his bubble gum from shock.

Sanada finished what he was doing and looked up. He gave his characteristic glare and told his team to get back to work. Maybe if he looked at Seigaku's members hard enough, they'd get the hint too. He stood next to Echizen's bench and continued to watch the players rally. After all, there wasn't much he could do with his partner out of commission. Sanada realized that Echizen would probably be out for some time so he found Echizen's bag and proceeded to put the boy's racket away. As he was zipping it up, he heard something vibrate. Sanada dug for the phone and looked at the incoming call.

Incoming Call –Buchou–

For some reason, Sanada was bothered. Normally, he would have just put it back, but for some reason his body moved first and he found himself answering the phone.

"_Tezuka."_

"_I'm sorry, is this not Echizen Ryoma's phone?"_

"_It is."_

"_May I know who is speaking?"_

"_Sanada."_

"_Sanada from Rikkai Dai?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Please allow me to speak to Echizen."_

"_No."_

Sanada was done talking. Not that he had done much, but still. He motioned towards Oishi and handed him the phone. Oishi, looking confused, thanked Sanada and answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah, Oishi. Hello."_

"_Tezuka? How is your arm? How are you?"_

"_I'm fine, thank you. Why did Echizen not pick up his phone?"_

"_Ah…th—"_

Eiji decided to jump in at that moment and steal the phone. He loved talking on the phone.

"_Ochibi-chan is sleeping in Sanada's lap nya. His bag was right there so Sanada picked up the phone. Ochibi-chan lets him pick up sometimes when we call him too nya."_

Oishi protested and whispered "_Eiji! That's not true!"_

"_SHHH! I want to hear Tezuka's reaction nya." _and put Tezuka on speakerphone.

By this time, Sanada, who was nowhere near Echizen, started going pink while the rest of the Seigaku members started stuffing their arms into their mouths so Tezuka wouldn't notice he was on speakerphone.

"_Ah…is that so…Well…Tell him I called. Bye."_ And the line went dead.

"_That was boring, ne Fuji?"_

"_Sa…he seemed a little put out to me"_

"_Really? How could you tell nya?"_

"_I wonder…" _and everyone knew that Fuji was done talking.

In Germany;;;

Tezuka was not happy. Sanada was trying to take his place while he was gone in Germany. But thinking about it, it was Sanada. Tezuka did like the stoic boy, before he had tried this kind of thing anyway. But, it was true that he had been interested in Sanada for a time, or at least his body. So Tezuka started scheming. He would have his Sanada x Ryoma x Tezuka x Atobe x Fuji fivesome. He had no plans of leaving Atobe and Fuji out of this either. Atobe, no matter how flamboyant he might be, was still very attractive and his tennis skills were nothing shabby. Plus his consistent exercise clearly showed on his body. And Fuji, Tezuka had a special thing for Fuji. So lithe and graceful, Fuji had been Tezuka's. But after Echizen had arrived, he couldn't stop thinking about the brat. With amazing tennis skills and a taunting tone that promised some fun to those who could get close to him. The fact that Sanada had started liking Echizen had just made everything easier. Tezuka had been unsure of how to draw Sanada into the mix. Atobe would be easy, after all, he knew that Atobe was interested in Echizen.

* * *

Tezuka; I do not act like this!

Jeen; Yeah, well, now you do.

Tezuka; ...30 laps now.


	3. Chapter 3

Echizen's shirt was riding up and showing what seemed to Sanada, as an indecent amount of skin. It was a fair, milky white, and free of blemishes. The kind of skin girls dreamed of having and tried emulating with makeup but failed at. Sanada took off his jacket and covered the boy up. It occurred to him tat the others would connect this piece of gentleness with interest in the boy, but he was more worried about Tezuka than the rest of Echizen's teammates. Although Fuji would probably be a force to be reckoned with, he would climb that mountain when it came. But Tezuka was a problem that he had come into contact now and he had to overcome it. The boy obviously idolized his captain and Sanada could see why; he had also had a brief, unreturned crush on the captain for a short while. But he was still annoyed by the fact that they were on calling terms. He had believed that Tezuka was one of his kind, the quiet, strong, silent type. Of course, Sanada wasn't thinking of doing anything or saying anything to Echizen yet. All he knew was that he was interested in the boy; his feelings were nothing definite. And if they did end up being real, then there would be plenty of time in the future when the brat was older. Right now was time for Nationals. He would have to squash these feelings or at least hide them away until Rikkai Dai had recovered its title. Fuji read all of this in Sanada's face. After practicing on Tezuka's, Sanada's was easy to read. Tezuka was more of a fox than he let on, so it was difficult to read his face when Tezuka put on his poker face, but Sanada was simple. Sanada seemed to come off strong and in control, but Fuji would bet that Sanada was innocent to a lot of what was happening to him. Fuji smiled. He would force the two young'uns together and who knew, he might be able to get in on some action as well. Fuji would tell Atobe too of course, the Hyotei captain had had a crush on and off for Echizen. Maybe Fuji's and Tezuka's dream of a Sanada x Ryoma x Atobe x Tezuka x Fuji five some wasn't too far off. Fuji would get it all on tape too. That way, it would be guaranteed to happen again. Fuji grinned and opened his eyes; he was so smart sometimes.

Atobe got off the phone with Fuji brimming with the details of the Seigaku, Rikkai Dai practice match. Fuji had not failed to mention Sanada and Ryoma of course and Atobe was seething. Ryoma had specifically asked him to keep the relationship a secret because of Fuji, but now he was going around being friendly with Sanada, Atobe's sometimes crush, sometimes friend. It didn't matter that Ryoma had been asleep; he knew how the boy could be so damn alluring wherever and whenever. Atobe knew he was angry at Gen for being friendly with Ryoma, but he knew he was also irritated that Gen's attention had wandered in tat direction. Well. If Gen and Ryoma wanted to have that kind of relationship, Atobe would let them, on one condition. Atobe refused to be left out. He was the great ore-sama and he would be the center of attention. Always. Atobe decided to give Gen a call.

-Ring Ring- Sanada's phone wouldn't stop ringing. He knew that obnoxious ringtone standed for Keigo's too. That guy had given himself a special ringtone on Sanada's phone. Sanada sighed and reluctantly picked up the phone.

"_GEN!" –_Sanada was perplexed as to why this man really insisted on calling him "Gen." It wasn't even his full name. He knew they were on first name basis, but still.

"_Yes Keigo?"_

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_What's the problem now, Keigo."_

"_I heard you were being really apparent about your feelings for Ryoma!"_

"_Wait, who did…wait did you just call him Ryoma?"_

"_Of course ore-sama will call his boyfriend by his first name."_

"_Boyfriend?" –_Sanada almost squeaked. Luckily, he was able to control his voice in time.

"_What are you talking about Keigo."_

"_Echizen Ryoma is the property of Atobe Keigo. Stupid Gen."_

"_How long has it been?"_

"_Mmm…The brat finally succumbed to Ore-sama's charm about a month ago."_

"_How did you keep it a secret?"_

"_We made it look like we were just meeting up for good tennis. Not like that's hard, considering both of us are amazing. Although Ore-sama is more amazing, right Gen?"_

Sanada was still stuck on the dating part. He knew he should have squashed these feelings. They felt like they were going to burst out of the tiny box he tried to hide them away in.

"_Anyways, as Ore-sama was saying…"—_Sigh. Keigo wasn't done yet. He should have known Keigo would want to brag some more.

"_Yes, I am listening Keigo."_

"_How do you feel about me?"_

"_Is Ore-sama not attractive?"_

Sanada hadn't really thought about it, but Keigo was attractive when his mouth wasn't moving. He wasn't sure why Keigo was asking, but he'd play along. Maybe Keigo would go away after bragging enough.

"_Yes Keigo, you're attractive."_

"_Good. Then you should have no problem with a threesome."_

Sanada choked this time and quite audibly at that.

"_Hey Gen, you okay?"_

"_Excuse me, I don't believe I heard you correctly Keigo."_

"_No, you did. Unless you heard something like "didtheecum" or something. A threesome, Gen. Not the dirty kind, not yet anyway, but to go out, eat, play tennis, that kind of thing. Ore-sama knows you're interested in Ryoma, Gen. Ore-sama is giving you a reason and a way to see him without having to feel guilty when you find out that Ore-sama was dating him. Besides, Ryoma can't say anything because Ore-sama knows he had feelings for Tezuka. Not anymore of course, he is completely into Ore-sama, but still. _

"_Ah. I see."_

"_Ore-sama will swing by after school tomorrow and pick you up."_

"_Okay."_

"_Alright, see you tomorrow Gen!"_

Atobe was pleased with himself. He was so smart sometimes. Plus he had stunning good looks and he was amazing at tennis. What more could Ryoma or Gen want?

* * *

Sanada; This story is getting more and more complicated. What are you trying to do.

Jeen; I don't know, leave me alone D:

Echizen; ...I want a ponta.

Tezuka; I will get that five some.

Atobe; Obviously, it will end up with everyone wanting Ore-sama.

Everyone; SHUT UP ATOBE.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long since an update );

* * *

Around the time the two males were talking on the phone, Ryoma had been up thinking about the tennis match he had played earlier that day. The way every single one of Sanada's movements mimicked his personality—passionate and in total control. Each shot had been one, fluid moment with not a single, wasted exertion. And yet it still managed to drive its point across. That kind of tennis…it was for certain, he hadn't seen it since Tezuka-buchou had left and a shiver ran down his spine uncontrollably. It was a need. Ryoma craved that kind of serious tennis.

Ryoma didn't like complicated things. He was a simple person by nature; he had his family, Karupin, tennis, and Ponta. It didn't make sense to him how people could do so much stuff. Fuji-senpai made his little conniving schemes, Tezuka-buchou thought of strategies to win, and Atobe wheedled, begged (even if he wouldn't admit it), and bribed. Maybe that was one of the reasons he wanted to play tennis with Black Cap. The fukubuchou had a one-track mind like Ryoma, even if the fukubuchou controlled his desires while Ryoma just did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But right now, Ryoma wanted to play tennis with Sanada. That thrill of playing tennis with someone who only had victory in mind…was a natural high. The stoic fukubuchou demanded Ryoma's attention and it was with that that he fell asleep.

Sanada ended the phone call with Keigo and tried to process all the information he had just heard. It was…hard to swallow to say the least. Rather than telling him to stay away, Keigo was inviting him to spend time with the two. Sanada knew he was obviously attracted to the young boy, but Ryoma was still so young. But then again, Keigo was already with him so it kind of dashed those reason to not join Keigo and Ryoma. Atobe Keigo… Sanada wasn't sure what to do. While it was true that they were in an odd sense, friends, he didn't know if he wanted to be in a relationship with not one, but two other males. Especially since Keigo was so high maintenance even now. But offsetting that was the fact that Keigo was attractive and if Sanada had ever let himself wander from the path to the Nationals, he might have been interested in Keigo as something other than a tennis player. Sure his personality was rather unique, but it wasn't bad. And now that he was thining about it, Sanada couldn't stop thinking about Keigo's striking features. Sanada preferred Keigo's hair short – like how it was after Ryoma had cut it – and it had a glow to it that can only come from silky, healthy hair. His skin was almost the same shade as the boy wonder's too; it was fair, milky, and promised to be supple. Even his eyes that missed nothing and lips that begged to be kissed when they were shut were undeniably alluring. And most of all, it was his confidence that bordered on narcissism that brought life to his personality while at the same time being completely ridiculous. That combination of self-confidence could only be described as cute. But that held true for Ryoma too and Sanada couldn't help but wonder if he just had a thing for cocky brats. After all, Keigo was a brat, even if he tried to pretend he was a king. And with all that thinking, Sanada couldn't think of any more reasons to not go along with Keigo tomorrow.

Sanada woke up bright and early the next day as usual; he couldn't understand those people who slept in until two in the afternoon. When one got up early, that just made the day so much longer and productive. Once a person gets up at four in the afternoon, he or she has already wasted over half the day. This was Sanada's line of thought. He took in a couple deep breaths, washed up, ate breakfast, and decided to practice some kendo. He remembered that Atobe had promised to come pick him up that day so he took a quick shower and began to get ready. Atobe, contrary to popular belief, did not sleep in claiming beauty sleep, but went to bed early and got up early. In some aspects, he was a creature of pattern and even if he needed everything to be his way, he was never rude. And being late when he was the one who had asked to meet was definitely an impolite thing to do.

Sanada started looking through his closet and looked for something decent to wear. Everything was clean and color-coded; he just needed to decide what would be best. Hmmm. Dark jeans and a white button up? No, that looked too formal. Even if he did wear casual shoes, it still would be too much. Just tennis gear? No, that was too casual, Keigo didn't say they were going to play tennis. And even if they did suddenly decide to, he always kept a pair of tennis clothes with Keigo because he didn't like borrowing the pink frilly shirts and purple short shorts. Sanada paused, realizing that he was taking way too much time thinking about what to wear considering it was only Keigo who was coming. Sigh. No time left. He grabbed a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a vest. He decided that even if he did look a little dressed up, Keigo would be flamboyant enough to make him look drab. Sanada looked at the clock and realized that Keigo would be here soon. In fact, he knew exactly how soon; Keigo always arrived by 10:00 am unless he said otherwise.

"_And 3, 2, 1" –_Screech!

"_Gen, Gen! I'm here! Didn't I surprise you? I know, you're so thrilled to see Ore-sama this early in the morning that you're speechless, it's okay, I understand. After all, it __**is**__ Ore-sama. Ore-sama is sure you were awed by my prowess. I mean –…"_

Sanada shut him out after that.


End file.
